Misuse of Company Property
by LilyMoon'sAlias
Summary: Written by prompt for the new round of Kinkfest on Livejournal. Rude/Reno. Very mature with improper use of office supplies. Disclaimer: All FFVII characters created and owned by Square Enix, I make nothing from the stories.


"Rude?"

The bald man continued writing silently, his grip on the pen so forceful it was beginning to make ominous cracking noises.

"C'mon, partner! It wasn't really that dangerous. We're Turks, man! We *live* for the danger."

Rude growled something unintelligible under his breath and managed to gouge a hole in the report.

"What?"

Rude finally glanced at the redhead idly spinning in an office chair. "I said, if I was still speaking to you I would tell you I preferred to continue living."

"What the hell d'ya mean 'if you were still speaking to me'? You're speaking to me now. 'Sides, you're so damn quiet all the time how would I know you weren't speaking to me? You're mad. I get that. Doesn't mean you gotta quit talking to me."

Rude gave up. He knew Reno would hound him even after they were both part of the Lifestream. Telling the redhead to shut up wouldn't work, either.

"Reno," Rude sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "We were on a job. When we're on a job it's not a good idea to decide to try something you saw in a movie, *especially* when it involves taking a helicopter on a power dive between buildings."

Reno's answering grin was unrepentant and mischievous. "It worked, didn't it? Took his head clean off, and it sure as hell didn't look like a planned hit."

Rude refused to smile in return. He turned back to the report, snarling quietly. Reno could just make out the words 'messy', 'idiotic', and 'property damage'. The last did dampen his feeling of accomplishment.

"Hey, you think the Prez really meant it when he said he was taking the cost for repairs outta our paychecks? I mean...damn, we get *paid* to blow shit up! That doesn't make any sense." Reno tried figuring the reduction in pay in terms of lost drinks and quit when the numbers got depressingly high. "Uh...why are you writing a report, anyway? It's late, and I already turned one in."

"Tseng ordered me to do it. He said there was no way he was filing something that said, and I quote, 'relieved one punk-ass bitch of his noggin. Reno scores!'"

Reno snickered and left his chair to lean over Rude's shoulder. "Hmm, 'after careful consideration of velocity and trajectory the pilot took a calculated risk to stop the perpetrator when it became apparent he would use the fire escape to flee.' Nice spin there, partner. You wanna go out for drinks when you're done? My treat?" Reno wheedled.

"No."

"Aw, c'mon, you can't be *that* pissed at me!"

"Can."

Changing tactics, Reno whispered directly into Rude's ear, letting his warm breath caress the sensitive area. "What do I have to do to make it up to you?"

Behind his shades, Rude briefly closed his eyes and suppressed a telling shiver as Reno's question and blatant invitation made his cock twitch with interest. Oh, but he wasn't letting his partner off that easily. Reno had to be made to understand that every action had consequences. In a lightning fast move, Rude grabbed a handful of Reno's shirt and flipped his partner over his shoulder to land face down over the desk. He kept the redhead in place with his own weight while he grabbed the industrial size stapler made for putting together inch thick reports and quickly shot staples through Reno's coat lapels, cuffs and enough places down the spread material to keep him restrained.

"The hell?!"

Rude ran his fingers through the long, silky red ponytail and wrapped it around his fist to pull Reno's head back with carefully restrained force. The fingers of his other hand pressed against Reno's lips as he loomed dangerously over his prone partner.

"You can start," Rude growled, "by not making a sound unless I tell you to."

Reno shut his mouth with an audible click of teeth and squirmed. It wasn't often that Rude could be incited to violence outside of work, and the idea that Rude was angry enough to use a bit of force on him was, well, *hot*. Reno knew without a doubt that Rude would never really hurt him, but his partner could be very convincing in his anger. When Reno tried once more to free himself from the desk top Rude let more weight rest against him and snarled against his ear before taking the lobe between his teeth. He applied just enough pressure to make it hurt without breaking the skin. Reno stilled, and Rude waited a couple of breaths before releasing both his ear and his hair with a satisfied grunt.

"The trouble with you, Reno, is that you rarely, if ever, think of long range aftereffects of you actions." Rude straightened up and ran a possessive hand down Reno's back to palm his ass. "If you had gotten killed or even just badly hurt there would be no more of *this*." He squeezed firmly his handful of flesh then let go to smack it with a stinging slap.

Reno yelped and bit his lip against a wanton moan. Damn, this thin material of his pants was no protection against the slaps. Rude spanked him a several more times, holding him still with a large hand pressed between his shoulder blade and alternating the blows with caressing touches in no predictable order. Reno couldn't begin to tell what he would get next, and it blurred together to be nothing but pleasure. Each breath he took was released in soft moans that grew louder each time.

By the time Rude stopped the redhead was covered in a fine sweat and panting with lust. His hands and arms twitched in an effort to escape the restraint of his own clothes.

"Are you getting it through your head yet?" Rude asked in a still dangerous tone.

That voice combined with Rude's towering and impressive presence could make most men piss themselves in fear. All it did to Reno was send a bolt of lust straight to his groin. His fingernails scratched at the desk's surface, crumpling the report beneath his left hand, and he waggled his ass enticingly. His reply was dark with challenge.

"No."

"Didn't think so."

Rude popped the button on Reno's pants and yanked them down without bothering to unzip them and with little care for the hardened cock tenting the front.

"Hey!" Reno yelped with real indignation. "Watch the junk, man!"

Rude smacked him even harder on his bare, reddened ass, making him yelp again from the stronger sting. "Quiet." Rude tossed the pants away and kicked Reno's legs apart. "I don't want to hear any words from you, just sounds."

Rude stroked his hands over Reno's waist and lower back, over his hips and the back of his thighs, over the tender and sensitized skin on his ass. He slid one hand up under the stretched taut material of Reno's shirt and coat, curled his fingers, and drug his nails all the way back down. Reno gasped at the new sensation and tried to thrust his hips backwards.

"C'mon and fuck me already, you bald bastard! Quit teasing me," Reno demanded.

Rude reached between the spread thighs to cup Reno's balls and squeeze in a warning and a reminder of just who was in charge. Reno whined a little in his throat but didn't protest. Rude released him to open a desk drawer and retrieve a couple of items. The lube he knew Reno had stashed in the desk after there had been too many nights working late. The other item was a large rubber had been wrapped around a box of pens.

Rude wrapped the rubber band twice around Reno's shaft as a makeshift cock ring, stretching the band and letting it snap into place at the base. Reno jumped as much as he was able, and Rude heard one of the large staples pop free.

"The hell, Rude?!"

"Quiet. It's not that tight."

Rude waited until Reno obeyed then he sat in his desk chair and lowered it as far as it would go. It put him at eye level with Reno's tight little ass. He popped the cap on the tube of lube and the corner of his mouth lifted in a barely there smile when the familiar sound made the redhead twitch in anticipation. He coated the fingers of his right hand and set the tube on the desk next to his partner's bare hip.

A single fingertip rubbing at the soft sensitive area just behind Reno's balls got him a soft murmur of approval. A harder press and a slick thumb sliding backwards got him a sharply indrawn breath. The fingers of his other hand stroked the length of Reno's cock with a teasing touch and smoothed over the head where drops of moisture were collecting. Rude gathered it and raised his hand to his mouth to taste.

"You taste good," he said simply, allowing the compliment to slip past his lips now that Reno was spread and bound for his pleasure, being quiet save for the delicious little moans and whines that Rude savored. He returned his hand to play some more with the flared and rapidly engorging head.

Reno rocked his hips between Rude's hands and voiced another pleading sound. Rude traced with his slick fingers the short path of skin to Reno's hole and circled the puckered flesh. He rested the tip of his index finger against it and his lips twitched again when Reno pushed his hips back in a silent plea for more. The redhead squirmed ever more restlessly, finally voicing another near whine when Rude refused to give him what he wanted. As if in reward, Rude slowly eased his finger inside while he kept up the fluttering touches of his other hand.

"You're still so *tight*," Rude murmured. "It always feels so good when I get inside you, hot and gripping."

Reno lowered his head to the desk surface and moaned, straining backwards to take Rude's finger deeper into himself. Rude never talked much, but when he did and talked *dirty*, it made Reno hot with lust. The sound of his partner's deep velvet voice, whispering lewd suggestions and rare endearments that only he ever go to hear, would make his heart race and his breathing stutter.

Rude settled easily in his chair, casually working Reno's body, utterly calm and cool as if he didn't have a writhing, lust addled redhead stapled to his desk. His large palm smoothed over Reno's ass while he pulled out to slide back in with two fingers. He waited a beat the drew his hand back for another slap. It made Reno's body clamp down tight on his fingers, and the sound of ripping fabric and more staples popping free could be heard over Reno's low groan.

"But you're still too reckless, still take too many chances," Rude continued, still working his fingers in and out and spanking Reno's ass until the skin glowed bright red and chafed. "It will get you killed before me then where would I be? What would I do?"

Rude pulled his fingers free to sit back, too angry again to risk touching his partner. Reno whined in frustration, Rude's touch gone, the rubber band around his cock feeling too tight and pinching the skin painfully. He arched his back and tore himself free from the desk to roll to his back and sit up, holes torn through his coat, staples flying and bits of polished veneer scattering.

"I get it," Reno panted, squirming as the wood rubbed against his abused ass. "I'll be more careful. Now, fuck me."

The cleaning crew was in for a bit of surprise when they came to do the Turks' office. The desk looked ravaged, the stained surface marred with scratches and gouges, the front of one drawer broken off and hanging precariously. The whole thing was moved out of place, with scrapes in the waxed floor to give evidence of its abuse. The head housekeeper was called, and she put a work order into maintenance with a shrug. It wasn't the first time. 


End file.
